dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bane
Antonio Dorrance (アントニオ・ドランス, Antonio Doransu) was a brilliant military mind and strategist, but was denied any hope for a normal life when he was forced to rot away within a foreign prison as a child for a crime his father committed. Since his father passed away before his sentence could be completed, Bane was forced to take his place in the prison, where he toned his body and mind to perfection and was eventually subjected to military experiments. Among these undergone experiments came to his dependence on the chemical agent, Venom, which granted him incredible strength and adrenaline. Breaking out of the prison, and became and a super-villain, hitman, professional mercenary, and assassin known as Bane (ベイン, Bein). Bane sought to conquer worthy adversaries and make a criminal empire for himself. It wasn't long until he heard legends of Gotham City's Dark Knight, Bane finally sees his opportunity to defeat Batman himself and conquer Gotham City for his own designs. Bane have fought the hero numerous times, only to be defeated and arrested time and time again, in an effort to prove himself. "I am Bane, the last opponent you will ever face. With your death, I will find peace." :—Bane. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: J.B. Blanc (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Imprisoned from birth to serve his dead father's sentence, Bane was raised inside the horrific environs of a Santa Prisca prison. Finding solace in smuggled books and meditation, he developed incredible powers of concentration. When he was subjected to military experiments with the experimental steroid Venom, his iron-forged will helped him survive where other test subjects had died, and he managed to escape. Determined to prove his worth, he sought out Batman and broke the Dark Knight's spine after causing a breakout of which Batman took weeks to round up the escaped villains. But Batman recovered and managed to beat Bane, cutting off the precious Venom supply that transforms Bane into a superhuman. Appearance *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Brown (When on Venom: Green Venom's full potential: Yellow) *Height: 5 ft. 6 in. (Venom's full potential; 9 ft. 2 in.) *Weight: 140 lb. (Venom's full potential; 350 lb.) Attributes: *Master strategist. *Intense focus. *Abnormally strong reaction to Venom, giving him incredibly enhanced physical abilities. *Determined to beat Batman, and all others who challenge him. Gallery File:Bane_batman_arkham_origins_2_by_arkhamnatic.png|Bane, without his jacket. Background Personality Bane was intimidating, brutal and powerful, and he used his brute strength, ruthlessness, and cunning in order to win battles. He's cold and very confident in his strength, was not above using trickery and power to achieve his goals, and was shown to be able to think of somewhat intricate plans that would end up taking out all his enemies. He killed Joker's goons even when he was still in an alliance with Joker and he killed people with his bare hands without a care in the world. Bane was shown to have a deep hatred of Batman. He had viciously thrown him on the ground and tried to kill him, even though Batman had saved him from cardiac arrest. He also betrayed Batman in Arkham City in destroying the Titan containers, after fending off the TYGER Guards/Joker's Goons in his hideout. Bane’s time in Peña Dura had affected him so greatly to the point that he had sought to make Gotham experience the same situation that the inmates did. He commanded absolute loyalty from his men and he was perfectly willing to sacrifice them in pursuit of his own goals. But he had one weakness: his crippling addiction to the performance-enhacing drug/supersoldier serum, Venom. However, after the combination TN-1 (a stronger, but experimental version of Venom) in Arkham Origins, Bane suffered memory loss and, while under it's influence, his rage clouded his judgement. He was much less lucid, and had difficulty in speaking in full sentences. He's far less cunning and much more reliant on brute force, and essentially became a raging beast. But despite this, he still had enough clarity of mind to check grates and vents during his fight against Batman. Years later, Bane suffered another overdose by a Venom-inspired drug, Titan (courtesy of the Joker). But this time, he appeared notably more intelligent than when he's amped up on the TN-1, as he not only spoke in full sentences, but he was also much calmer in nature as well as more cunning, and attempted to manipulate Batman (albeit unsuccessfully) in order to achieve his own goals. In fact, while a normal person under the effects of Titan turned into a raging, psychotic beast, Bane (due to his extreme intelligence and will, and his previous usage of Venom and the TN-1) retained much of his intelligence and personality. But his high intelligence seemed to be affected by his emotional state and the anxiety produced by his addiction, as he was unaware that Batman knew Bane was going to try and keep the Titan for himself and used Bane to gather the rest for him during the events of Arkham City. It eventually reached the point where lowly henchmen were able to manipulate him (instead of the other way around) with the false hint of locations of Titan due to his emotional instability and addiction. But during the events of the war, Bane, like most of the other villains, had undergone a significant change in personality. It appeared that Bane was trying to get clean of his Venom/Titan addiction after long months of painful withdrawal, as stated by the Gotham City Stories and Aaron Cash's Evidence Room description. He returned to his native Santa Prisca having given-up crime and looked for a new start. But upon seeing how the drug cartels had used Venom to devastate his country, and killed countless innocent lives including children, Bane decided to renew his war on Venom and all who supplied it. He eventually ended up killing the country's twelve most powerful drug lords, and lined up their decapitated heads on the beach. His next objective was to destroy Peña Dura. Relationships Friends/Allies *Osito *his thugs and henchmen **Angel "Bird" Vallelunga **Sergio "Trogg" Ortiz **Diego "Zombie" Ortiz **Andrew Carter *John Daggett *Phillip Stryver Family *Edmund Dorrance (father, deceased) Neutral *Bill Wilson *Dr. Leonid Pavel *Penelope Young *Joker *Black Mask *Killer Croc *Lady Shiva *Deathstroke *Electrocutioner *Deadshot *Firefly *Copperhead Rivals *Batman Enemies *Bat Family **Batman **Robin *Teen Titans **Nightwing *Leonid Pavel *Gotham City Police **James Gordon *Outsiders Weapons and Abilities Powers *'Venom/TN-1/Titan-Enhanced Physical Attributes:' **'Super-human Strength: '''He has such an enormous amount of physical strength without his chemical enhancements that he was able to lift a Brute with each hand. When he is enhanced, his strength increased to a point where he can go on par with buildings and vehicles and "win". **'Advanced Endurance: As long as he is enhanced, he can never tire nor wear himself down. He can withstand a highly-lethal amount of physical damage (compared to a normal human), such as being hit by a Batmobile moving at high-speeds. **'''Bullet-Proof Skin: Due to his increased muscle and bone density, he is immune to ballistic attacks, even the state-of-the-art military gear like advanced mini-guns, high-powered assault rifles, and Sentry Guns. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: ' As long as he is enhanced, he can recover in several hours from injuries that would take even Batman several weeks to recover from. He also displayed no signs of damage from the Batmobile's lethal strike. He can also use Venom as a type of medicine that can heal him from most injury, poison, wound, infection, and disease. **'Enhanced speed/Reflexes: '''His speed and reflexes are also enchanced with Venom, making him able to run, move, and react beyond the limits of the finest human athlete. Abilities *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Intense Focus and Determination': *'Genius Level Intellect''' (187 IQ): *'Master Strategist': *'Escapeology': *'Eidetic/Photographic Memory': *'Polymath': *'Chemistry': *'Tactical Analysis': *'Multilingualism': *'Weightlifting': *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' (Advanced): *'Martial Arts': Bane has shown advanced fighting abilities in both his human and superhuman forms. *'Peak Human Condition': ** Extreme Physical Strength & endurance (Without Venom) ** Abnormally strong reaction to Venom, giving him incredibly enhanced physical abilities Strength level *'Superhuman Strength': When Bane is in his super-sized form, Bane is monstrous in size and strength, and gains superhuman strength. Weaknesses *'Drug Addiction': Bane is addicted to the Venom he uses. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia * He was one of the few villains who had learned of Batman's identity, but, after the combined TN-1 and Venom overdose, he couldn't remember it. The others were Hugo Strange, Ra's al Ghul, Talia al Ghul and the Arkham Knight. * His appearance was very similar to the comics (The Knightfall story arc), as he knew who the Dark Knight's identity was, and was able to find his way to the Batcave due to his powerful intelligence. * Of the assassins, Bane is the only one fought more than once. * There's really no explanation as to why Bane didn't have his mask on during his second fight with Batman, or why there are marks around his eyes resembling the ones on his mask. * Bane's teddy bear Osito can be seen in Hugo Strange's vault. * At least one member of the Arkham Knight's militia can be heard claiming he previously came to Gotham working on behalf of Bane. * Ostito, Bane's teddy bear, means "little bear" in Spanish. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Blackgate Prison Inmates Category:Redeemed Villains